Counterfeit
Counterfeit 'is a heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. It takes place in the suburbs. It is part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Two businessmen, named Mitchell and Wilson, have a money counterfeiting setup beneath their homes, which generates millions of dollars for the two and their families. The goal of the heist is to rob the two of the money plates they use to create their counterfeit money. The heist begins with a phonecall from Mitchell. A member of the crew is impersonating an employee from a company called Bodhi's Pool Repair. Mitchell wants the crew to come and fix some leaking pipes, with the crew member responding that they will be over right away. When the crew arrives, all dressed in Bodhi Pool Repair uniforms, Mitchell is in his backyard with his and Wilson's family. The heist can be iniated at any time, and it is recomended to do so when Mitchell has shown the crew to his basement and the people in the backyard are surrounded to be taken as hostages. It can be difficult keeping the hostages alive in this location, as much of the heist's firefighting takes place here, so it is recomended to herd the civilians indoors if possible. Once the heist is activated, the crew will have to hack the door locks in the basements of both Mitchell and Wilson's homes. When both locks are hacked, the doors will open, and a crew member will have to break into the room with a crowbar. When the crew arrives, Bain tells them that the safe cannot be opened by drilling the lock, and instead recommends a method he has tried before, filling the safe with water and detonating a charge from the inside, blasting the door open. The crew will have to plant a drill on top of the safe, plug the drill in, drag a hose from one of the houses (one of three random locations) to the safe, and begin the process of filling the safe with water. The police will try to stop the crew by shutting off power while the safe is being drilled and the water while it is being flooded, which will cause the crew to find the respective electrical box or water pipe to continue (A Bulldozer will be guarding the box or pipe each time). There is a small chance that when the crew enters the safe room, the room will be filled with bundles of money, and booby trapped with C4. The crew must either take as much money as possible or defuse each C4 charge. Failure to defuse the charges results in the room exploding, knocking any crew members inside the room into Bleed-out, and destroying the roof of the room, which is exactly beneath the pool. Both players and police can access the room from the pool using this new entry point. Once the safe is filled with water, a player must drop a C4 charge into the safe. The resulting explosion removes the door, allowing access to the plates and several jewels. When all of the plates have been taken, the heist will enter its final phase, where the crew must escape into the sewers. Once in the sewers, crew members with crowbars will have to break through each doorway until the crew finally reaches the beach, which ends the heist. Objectives *Talk to the owner *Hack the code locks *Get inside the shelter *Investigate the safe *Drill a hole and connect the hose to the safe *Let the drill finish *Connect the hose to the safe *Go up tho the tap and make sure the water is flowing *Turn the water or electricity back on when Bulldozer turn them off *Drop a C4 charge in the safe *Take all the money plates *Escape Variations and Events This section lists variations and events that appear randomly or if the players make a certain decision. Police entry points or the locations of hostages are not mentioned because those are '''always random. Bodhi's Pool Maintenance & Repair Van *The van can be in 4 diffrent spots however you will always be there after the brefing at the van. Necklaces *There sometimes are 2 necklaces. One on the drawer in the bedroom of Wilson's house (here) and one on the bed in Mitchel's house (here). Grab them for some money. This appears to be more likely to happen on higher difficulties. Stealth *If the players are able to tie down all hostages without any escaping then the swat will arrive later. After this the players will have to silently take out 2 pairs of cops. After doing that the normal swat assault will start. The Boy's and Girl's Room *The girl's room can be looked. It is possible to open the door with a crowbar. *The boy's room can be looked. It is possible to open the door with a crowbar. *Both doors can be looked at the same time. C4 Trap *Sometimes the shelter is filled money and C4. Too defuse all C4 in time two of the players will need the toolkit equipment. If the C4 is not successful difused then the the C4 will blow a hole into the roof and as a result the water host does not have to be dragged as much as normal because it will go through the hole. It is more likely to happen on higher difficulties. Wilson's Wall ''' *There is a chance that the police will drive an assualt van into the Wall near the entrance of the house shortly after the players reach the shelter with the money printer. It is more likely to happen on higher difficulties. '''The Safe *Sometimes it contains some gems additional to the money plates. Power Boxes *The locations of the powerboxes are random. Crowbars *The level contains Crowbars which appear at random locations. Gallery Trivia *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require crowbars that must be found. This could be a reference to Valve and Overkill's collaborative level, No Mercy, and how to tease a new level, crowbars from Half-Life and med-packs from Left 4 Dead were scattered throughout some of the maps. *In the basement of Mitchell's house, next to unlock panel, there is a rolled up newspaper which is an easter egg to the First World Bank Heist. It mentions that it has been robbed again, and mentions various aspects of the heist, such as the bank manager being tied up. The newspaper ends with an article on how video games lead to armed robberies. *The method recommended by Bain is very similar to the method used by Robert De Niro in Edward Norton's movie, The Score. *The childrens room in Mitchell's house contains Left 4 Dead action figures. (PC version only) *In the same room there is a toy heavy loader holding a toy armored car. This is an easter egg to the Slaughterhouse heist. You will also see a miniature of the airplane, used in Green Bridge, and Alex' helicopter hanging from the ceiling. In the PC version, Left 4 Dead figures are also nearby the loader. *The unlock panels both are labeled White Mesa. This could be a reference to Valve and the Half Life series of games in reference to Black Mesa the main protagonist Gordon Freeman's former employer. *Sometimes the radios scattered across the map will be playing a song singing about Hoxton, Dallas, Wolf, and Chains. *There is said to be big secret contained within the Counterfeit heist. Speculation rose when Steam Forum poster Rick_Astley mentioned there's no known way to complete the heist in a stealthy way. This makes the achievement/trophy Pacifist suspicious, implying there is a hidden way not known yet to complete this heist. This made way for other speculation once overkill_bo, the executive producer of PAYDAY: The Heist, teased there is a hidden secret in the DLC. *The fictional company "Bodhi's Pool Repair" mentioned in the intro of the heist, could possibly be a reference to the 1991 crime movie "Point Break" in which the late Patrick Swayze portrayed the character "Bodhi" *The safe is called a "Franz Jaeger safe", which is a refrence to the "Olsen Gang", a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series. *In Mitchell's garage there is a poster for the band Concrete Society, a band Richard Bloom is a part of who is also a developer for Overkill and the model for Hoxton. *There are paintings/pictures that fill each wall in either house. Looking closely, some of the pictures show a bridge with a dark and rainy setting (Green Bridge) and picture of a derelict apartment building with an overlooking crane (Undercover) Category:Counterfeit Category:Heists Category:Wolf Pack DLC